Mishara Fallingstar
'''Mishara Fallingstar (Misha, Mishenka), is a young girl of the Fallingstar Tribe located in the deserts of Damcyan. A wandering Thief, con artist, and gambler, Mishara also features a deep spiritual side; walking the path of a Monk due to her blood relation to the tribe's Elder Woman. As of the current, Mishara is on a spirit walk to the various nations, learning of their cultures and bringing this knowledge back to her tribe as proof of her journey, her ritual to adulthood. Her tribe being nomadic in nature, based on survival and honing their spirits. A member of an anthromorphic feline race known as the Al Abassi, Mishara's people have survived off the bare neccesities in the deprevating heat in one of the most dangerous regions of Damycan known as the: Sea of White Fire. Appearance Personality Having a keen personality, Mishara would be described as witty, deep, serious, down to earth, and rude. As a Pureblood, Mishara has a fine sense of pride and individuality, perferring to stay to herself rather then in groups. A lone wolf; to a wolf gang. Using her wits all her life to survive in the harsh wilderness, the sign of cunning a good attribute: as it will benefit the Tribe as a whole. Despite her gruff and harsh behaviour, Mishara has the mentality of a grown woman, forced to grow up past her time. Thinking and analyzing situations through, her spiritual side talking with her. Filled with reproach, the Fallingstar Monk is not too friendly when it comes to the race of Outsiders, filled with a hate towards them. This has lightly been shared with the more human looking Al Abassi as well, albeit, this is not the mentality shared by the Al Abassi Union as a whole. Despite her serious tone and her adult demenor, Mishara is aggresive and rude, an inherited trait due in part to being a Pureblood, a feral instict for dominance. Despite her attempts to dominate an enemy out of a discussion, or biting at them verbally with a poisoned tongue to silence them or push them away: Mishara presumes to do this for her own good, for her sins and for her lone walk. To her few friends, Mishara still manages to keep her rude nature, more or less ignored and pushed through as a joke. The Fallingstar girl has a much deeper connection with those she lets through her emotional mask and the walls blocking her true self. Using her mask to keep others out of her inner most privacies and so she may not be harmed from spiritual and emotional causes. A tactic of survival, Mishara is the way she is to prevent any further harm and damage to her mind: a subconcious reaction. As well, Mishara has developed a breaking point because of this: one she'll eventually have to overcome and break under. This breaking point would either send her to a shattered concious mind, or it would be the final stumbling block she must face; forever free and renewed. However, this is a caused be her personal levels and tolerance of grief, guilt, and sins. Background Childhood Born into the Falingstar Tribe, one of the main Five Tribes in the Al Abassi Union, Mishara was born to the Elder Woman of the tribe, one of the wisest and most skilled Green Mages in the Damcyan. Her father was simply that of a lower class warrior; a means to an end: to gain a child. Mishara would never recieve much attention, or give attention from or to her biological father. Upon her birth, her mother, Rishura gained the insight that her daughter would be a figure of great importance someday, seeing the strength in her spirit. Deciding that she should recieve the fullest glory of the spirits, Rishura bathed her daughter in the pools of Yggdrasil, a sacred oasis in a temple of Great Beasts. Bathing her in the pools; the waters were a thick red, blood of the Ancient Ones. After her emergance from the pools; her daughter's hair turned a silver white, pure as snow. A new born Pureblood bathed in the spiritual essence of their gods. She would be of great standing one day, raised under the tutelage of her mother and the Tribal Elders in the arts of the Monk. Age of Rites Taking her rite of passage early on, Mishara was raised, featuring the most potential out of others in her age group, Mishara was also predetermined around this time to be Oathbound to a particular male of the village, a strong Fighter by the name of Ryask Windfury. Seeking out her prey in her first trial, Mishara would go into the desert of the Sea of White Fire with nothing on her back, no weapons but her claws and fangs: her only instrument to be allowed was her body. To overpower prey over her weight and size. For a Pureblood, Mishara undertook the test at the age of seven, the earliest age one was allowed to be admitted. However, Mishara faced the challenge of seeking out animals much stronger then her at the age she was entering. However, the Fallingstar girl took it in stride, seeking out an animal that present her with great honor. To bring great pride to her mother and the Fallingstar. This creature would be a young, nearly full grown Guard Hound. Traveling in pairs or in packs, the Guard Hounds were deadly creatures if cornered alone and unperpared. Noticing their den's location was near a small cave, Mishara would wait patiently for day to fall to night. Noticing her target was sent out to protect the entry to it's cave, the Fallingstar Al Abassi lunged towards her rite of passage; using her fangs and claws to dig into the Hound she needed to kill in order to prove herself. The beast acted immediately, noticing the lack of strength behind the girl's bite and slashes, the signs of youth and weak body. Mishara would not need it; using her speed, fueling her spirit with the energy of her ancestors and letting her mind surge with power, the Al Abassi attacked with a speed that astonished the beast, sending out a cry from it's jowls, blood pouring from it's side, the beast had been raked across it's throat and sides numerous times in such rapid succession. However, the cry of the nearly slain Guard Hound alerted the others. Using the rest of her strength, Mishara grappled with the beast, being bitten and clawed at the same time, attempting to turn the tide quickly in her favor. Her haste would cost her a considerable amount of blood, but it would cost the Rite Beast it's life, depleted of it's life giving red water. Acknowledging the fact she would need to escape; Mishara took the large beast, placing it over each shoulder, carrying it into the desert... escaping before the rest of the pack could catch up to her. Coming home with the prize, Mishara was given the Mark of the Hunter, acknowledged as a survivour and loyal member of the tribe. She would later face the Rite of Passage into both the Cunning and the Spiritualist. However, these are tales hidden by time and privy to the Elders of the Fallingstar Tribe. Present Date Around the age of thirteen, Mishara would realize her sexuality, finding herself considerably more interested in the same sex and less so to the males of her Tribe; even more so to Oathbound Mate. This lead her to slowly becoming distant and indifferent to her future soul partner. Finding interest in a particular female within her tribe; a blacksmith's daughter, and thief by the name of Luxa Fallingstar, a reknowned member of the tribe, being six years her older as well. However, the bond of mind, her first kiss, and spirit would be given to this thief, losing her love and belief in her Oathbind. This loss of belief came in guilt to her strongly, changing the way that Mishara would develop, shifting her personality and altering her mindset to be more calus and harsh. Knowing if anyone else realized her lack of confidence in their traditions, and in her Oathmate, that she would bring great shame and dishonor to her family and the entire Tribe due to her higher standing in relation to her Elder Woman mother. This continous thought would be reminded to herself, by herself daily for the remainder of her years. Deciding to take on the passage to adulthood early to remove herself from the woes of her mind and farther from the 'sources' she deemed the problem, Mishara fled to the other countries, bound to visit a Great Beast Temple in order to pass her Rite of Spiritualism and to understand the culture of the other nations; bringing back relics and stolen treasures in order to also pass the Rite of Cunning, hoping to grant herself enough honor to one day undo the harm she knew was inevitable. Bound by guilt, fear, hate, and will. Abilities Enhanced Martial Arts: Fighting with the fury of a professional martial artist, Mishara holds back nothing when in close combat. Reashing to damage her enemies in strokes of sweeping kicks and punches, using her animalistic features of claw and fang to further attack her foe. Knowing how to grapple and throw a much larger opponent, Mishara specializes in countering a foe's fighting style and using it against them. Incredibly flexible, Mishara moves about the field in flips, twirls, and amazing feats of flexability, turning her body to evade attacks that might otherwise kill her. Even using it to get under the guard of a foe, or dodging the swiftest of hands/weapons. *'Spirit Claws': Thanks in due part to her control of energy, and to her heritage of the Al Abassi, Mishara can enhance her physical features in battle through the use of precise mana control to give her claws a serrated edge. Tearing apart foes, the extended claws now tear through armor as easily as it would through human tissue, rending the enemy as if they were unprotected. The claws can further be empowered by infusing further energy into them, increasing their length once more. This ability allows Mishara the range she might need, as well as the ability to counter heavily armored enemies that might think themselves safe. *'Spirit Fang': A technique special to the Al Abassi monks, Mishara will bring her fists down in a downward stroke, bringing with it an immense amount of physical force. By channeling her energy into her fists, she can extend a piercing force to explode from the impact points she lands on her foe in the motion. This ability can be used to puncture armor, and break apart a shield if it may be in her way, as well, it has been known to shatter lower levels of defensive spells. Chakra Energy: An ability that grants the monk the ability to restore both his spiritual energy, mana, and health pools through a brief meditation. Using this in combat, requries a brief break from a foe's attention in order to use, but once given the chance, the user can now fight re-imbued with the full fury they once held at the beginning of a fight. To use more then once in a day would drain the Monk too fully, and could result in exhaustion and a forced coma, preventing this ability from being used too often, if at all more then once in a single day. *'BuildUp': Mishara channels the energy of of her being, and focuses it into a single Chakra. Varying on the chakra she puts the mana into, she can gain a significant boost in a single field. Her strength, speed, defensive power, regeneration, or etc. Speed Boost: The favored of Mishara's ability set, she uses BuildUp to fuel her legs and muscles, empowering her ability to move much more quickly and with more force. Vanishing in a blink of an eye before an enemy can react, the Al Abassi girl could easily dish out more then four attacks while the enemy is still initiating his second. Fighting with the fury of a wild animal, the Fallingstar Tribe member makes her people proud by displaying this ritual of attack by quickly shutting down a foe that might be a threat to her if they are allowed to land a hit or refocus their attention. Relics Quotes "Unless you can confirm your suspecions about me, unless you can find fact in the figments of your presumptions: then you are merely a liar and a theorist with nothing but a rabid imagiation and cannabalistic ego. You are a cancer in the world; an infection which no one desires, nor needs." Affiliations Relationships Behind the Scenes Mishara will eventually reach her breaking point; and once this done she will follow one of these paths: fear and rage, or compassion and willpower. (To be Chaotic Evil, or to be Chaotic Good) Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Damycan Category:Fallingstar Tribe Category:LGBT Characters Category:Monks Category:Thieves Category:Illusive Dream Category:Al Abassi Category:Anthromorph